


Our Life is a Country Song

by Atchamb7



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bedsharing, Best Friends, Devoted Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Josh Turner - Freeform, Lee Brice - Freeform, Oneshot Series, Reylo - Freeform, Rumor, Sneaking Out, Soulmates, chapters based on country songs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-04-24 07:39:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19168768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atchamb7/pseuds/Atchamb7
Summary: A series of Reylo oneshots of unpredictable lengths based on lyrics of popular country songs! Each chapter is a different song and never follows a story line. It just fun!





	1. Rumor

**Author's Note:**

> My oneshots are never beta'd. All mistakes made are my own, but I'm proud of this work. Kudos and subscriptions are appreciated, comments are cherished.

[Rumor - Lee Brice](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ObptpVRe6ek)

* * *

 

Ben and Rey had known each other forever. Rey spent many nights sneaking over to Ben’s house in the middle of the night to talk or look through his telescope or dream about what could be for them. But she’d never admit to her best friend that she was in love with him. In fact, she aggressively denied it to herself much of the time, never wanting to get hurt knowing that her friend would never reciprocate the feelings she held for him. 

 

In a blink of an eye they grew up. Those nights that she found herself sneaking over to his house no longer ended with her returning home to her own bed, but snuggling up to Ben’s warm chest where she felt safe. They’d go for drives under the stars, stop in the middle of the cool desert and look up at the stars, continuing to dream those same dreams that they did as they were children. 

 

It was Rey’s world and she loved it. Her and Ben together forever. Except, they weren’t. 

 

***

 

Ben extended his hand out to Rey, wordlessly asking her for the dance. They’d fallen into a new routine. They’d rounded up some new friends. They’d found a new hangout for nights. The Castle was the local watering hole in town. Owned by a small, but mighty woman, Maz had accepted them as regulars and had no issue when their little group popped in a few nights a week. 

 

This night though felt different. Ben noticed Poe and Hux especially egging him on tonight. He’d been getting grief about him and Rey for years, but he chose to just ignore it. But tonight as she accepted his hand and he pulled her onto the dance floor, the boys were especially persistent with their behavior. 

 

He held Rey in his arms as they swayed back and forth to the music, her cheek pressed to his chest, luckily because he’d have been humiliated if she’d seen the motions Poe and Hux had been making, regardless of FInn and Rose smacking them both trying to get them to leave Ben alone. They motioned to Ben, mouthing ‘could y’all get any closer’. He rolled his eyes as he ducked his head down to Rey, resting his lips upon the crown of her head. 

 

“You know there’s a rumor going around?” Ben said softly against her hair. 

 

Rey just lightly hummed in response. He didn’t know how much she enjoyed these moments she got to share with him. 

 

“Yeah, about me and you.” 

 

“What about us?” She spoke up, looking deep into his brown eyes as he looked down on her. 

 

“Well our little town thinks there’s something going on between us. It’s all I’ve heard from Poe and Armie for the last week or two, Rey.”

 

“So? That’s never stopped us before, Ben. This is just us. We’re friends. Best friends. Since we were like four years old.”

 

“Is that what we are, Rey?” He asked suddenly, causing her breath to hitch between them as she looked up to him with those beautiful hazel eyes. 

 

***

 

“Don’t you feel it, Rey? Is that really all we are? Because if that’s the case we can keep these folks talking, but I was thinking we could make them stop.” 

 

Ben stopped swaying her at that moment and she wanted to pull away from him. Why was he doing this to her? She didn’t care what others thought. She cared about Ben, and Ben alone. But maybe that’s why he was doing this. 

 

He took her silence as an answer.

 

“That’s fine,” he said with a slight pout on his gorgeous marble, chiseled face dotted with beauty marks she could connect like she did with the constellations in the sky, “I’ll shut them down, tell them all they’re crazy. Whatever you want.” 

 

What she wanted was to lay one on him right then. Really give all those gossips in Takodana something to talk about. 

 

She wanted to. She wanted to so bad. And didn’t this mean Ben wanted to also, since he was the one to breach the topic?

 

Rey stepped up on her tiptoes and closed the gap between Ben and her lips. The soft touch deepening between them as their bodies and lips moved together in harmony on the dance floor, both of them oblivious of the music stopping and all the eyes on them in that moment. 

 

Poe and Hux laughed out loud in that moment. Patting each other on the back as if they’d been the cause of this union the whole time. Finn wrapped his arms around Rose’s shoulders as they waited for their friends to emerge from their moment and finally be ready to talk about this thing between them.

 

Ben melted into Rey’s kiss as her fingers weaved into his hair and pulled him closer. 

 

Unfortunately stopping for breath wasn’t an option and as she pulled her lips away from his, she tried to ease her breathing as she let out a breathy reply.

 

“Years. Years I’ve been waiting to do that.” 

 

Ben chuckled into her mouth as he kissed her again and Maz walked by. 

 

“About damn time.”


	2. Hometown Girl

[Hometown Girl - Josh Turner ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nigbkofLWGY)

* * *

Ben was four years old when Leia noticed a change to her son’s eyes. What once were both deep pools of brown matching hers, now had a noticeable difference. One eye remained brown while the other was a striking hazel.  Leia took a step back in the bathroom as her son brushed his teeth preparing for their daily outing.

 

She tried to catch her breath. This wasn’t happening. He was only four years old, how could his soul be paired to another at such a young age? Little did she realize, her husband’s best friend and his wife were expecting a baby girl any moment five minutes down the road at the hometown hospital. 

 

*** 

 

Rey’s biological parents had given her up before she was born. She always knew that. Maz had told her from a very young age that her parents knew they were not fit to raise a child, so they immediately put her up for adoption while she was still in utero. 

 

That was fine. She didn’t need them. She had two fabulous parents as it was, who cared if they didn’t birth her. They loved her for all her imperfections, including her eyes. 

 

Rey was born with two different colored eyes. A beautiful and deep brown and a golden-flecked hazel. It wasn’t until she was ten and getting home from hanging out with her best friend that her parents sat her down and told her the truth. 

 

_Rey walked into the living room, bandaids covering her knees and shoes caked in mud. Ben and her had made their way down to the little ravine that filled after a great rainstorm like the one they had last night._

 

_Her parents both peeked out from what they were doing when they heard her come in. She looked skeptically at them as they stared._

 

_“What?”_

 

_“Rey, sit down, we want to talk to you about something,” Maz gestured to the ottoman at the end of the couch._

 

_“What’s up?” Rey asked, getting nervous about how her parents were acting. She had a very close relationship with them so they never acted like this, but they always promised to remain honest and open with her._

 

_“Sweetie, you know how you have two different colored eyes?” Rey shook her head to answer Maz’s question, “Well that isn’t so coincidental. It actually has a great meaning.”_

 

_“What?” Rey asked._

 

_“Hun, it means you have a soul mate. A person with identical matching eyes. Someone whose soul has bonded with yours.”_

 

_“But I have had these eyes since as long as I could remember - what is that supposed to mean?”_

 

_“Well it means that you’re soulmate is older than you, and you were likely bonded the moment you were born.”_

 

_Rey thought to her favorite pair of deep brown eyes. Two of them. Of course he couldn’t be here soulmate._

 

_***_

 

Ben placed his color contact in after brushing his teeth. It was becoming tedious to follow this routine his mother insisted upon. What was so bad about Rey being his soulmate? Or at least _knowing_ about it?

 

Ben huffed in frustration as he headed down the stairs. 

 

“Good morning, Ben” his mother greeted him as he sat down at the table. 

 

Ben mumbled a less than enthusiastic ‘morning’ at his mother. 

 

“What’s your problem this morning, kid?” Han asked Ben as he put his paper away for a moment to enjoy his black coffee. 

 

“Mom, why do I still need to wear these contacts?” 

 

Han nearly choked on his coffee as he looked over to his wife with a shocked look on her face. 

 

“Benjamin Organa-Solo! Do you know what would happen if people found out that the mayor’s son is soul-bonded with a minor?” 

 

“I just turned 18, it’s not like its any different than most seniors and freshman dating at our school!” He slammed down his hands. Facing off with his mother was dangerous. Their equally stubborn tempers unwavering when it came to their opinions. 

 

“I said no, young man. Now I have no issue if you continue to see Rey, go to the football games with her, spend time at the movies or the mall with her. But she is not to know of your bond.” 

 

“So you expect me to just lie to her? For how long? She’s my best and only friend!”

 

“What about that Armie fellow?” Han interjected, trying to ease the tension with a change of subject. His son simply sneered at his comment. 

 

“You will continue to obey my wishes as long as you live under our roof.” Leia said sternly. 

 

Ben glowered at his mother until he felt like there’d be no way at winning this argument with her. 

 

“Yes, ma’am.”

 

*** 

 

Rey tucked back her waves with a baseball cap as she put her jean jacket on. It was the championship for the Panthers and she was determined to get Ben out to one football game this year. He would be graduating and she wasn’t going to waste her last year with him moping around his house when they could be out having fun. 

 

She peeked through her window and found Ben talking on the phone with someone in his truck. As soon as she saw the conversation end and Ben step out onto the street she dropped the blinds and bolted for the couch, grabbing a magazine off the coffee table to appear nonchalant. 

 

Maz answered the doorbell, as she mumbled something that sounded an awful lot like ‘lovestruck girl’ before getting the door. 

 

Rey stood as Ben walked into the small foyer. She was dressed in her jean jacket and short with a faded black ball cap and panther shirt on, yet she didn’t know how easily she took Ben’s breath away. Or how much he felt like a creep lusting after a 14-year-old. But then again, she didn’t know they were soulmates. 

 

“Ready to go?” She asked as she wove her arm through his. 

 

“No” he said, causing her to roll her eyes and pull him out the door, maz closing it behind them. 

 

“Who was that on the phone?” She asked as he opened the truck door for Rey to slide into the passenger side. 

 

“Little Rey were you spying on me?” 

 

“Hey! I’m not that little! I am taller than most girls in our class! It’s not my fault you’re freakishly tall _and_ four years my senior.” She said as she punched him in the arm. 

 

He rubbed it sheepishly as he started the truck, “ To answer your question, I was talking to my uncle Luke, seeing if he’d have a spare bedroom.” 

 

Rey looked at him quizzically, _‘odd’_ she thought, before deciding to drop the subject. 

 

***

The game went into sudden death that night, and Ben couldn’t help but watch Rey as she cheered for the Panthers. He’d never understood why he was so drawn to her, but it was clear now as he watched her. She had an old soul, always able to keep up with him on conversations most 14-year-olds wouldn’t have a clue how to manage. She was the salt of the earth, there was no goodness like her own, no one was able to compare to her. And her capacity for love. Since her biological parents gave her up at such a young age. She understood the value of love better than most. She knew what it was worth and knew how to dish it. 

 

His fingertips grazed her forearm before lacing his fingers with hers. She simply looked up to him and smiled. 

 

***

 

Ben woke up wrapped around a warm body. Much like a few times every week, Rey would sneak through Ben’s upstairs window and sneak into his bed. She had for years. Always feeling more comfortable in the warmth of his arms. It wasn’t weird, it wasn’t perverted, it was just them. Never had Ben woken up with morning wood while she was in his arms. It simply felt right. 

 

As if she knew he was staring, Rey’s eyes fluttered open. They widened quickly as she took in the hazel eye she gazed upon. 

 

“I knew it.” 

 

Rey excused herself to head home and change before returning to Ben’s house for cereal and use of his keurig machine. 

 

When she knocked on the door she was greeted by Han. 

 

“You know you could have just come down the stairs like the rest of us, no need to use the window.” 

 

Rey blushed as she found she was caught. As she began to walk into the kitchen, Han softly held her arm, sitting her down in the foyer before joining Leia and Ben. 

 

“Don’t be too hard on Leia,” Han said addressing the colored contact issue, “She didn’t want the stigma to follow the household especially so close to reelection, plus last thing she’d want is judgement brought on you and Ben when you have no control over the matter.” 

 

Rey rested her hand on Han’s bicep, “I understand,” she said before accepting his hand and standing to join Ben and Leia. 

 

*** 

 

Ben of course had to go off to college while Rey finished high school at home. She just didn’t understand why he needed to go to school abroad. Little did she know that while Ben was around the world learning, he never stopped thinking about Rey. 

 

He saw her everywhere. Whether it was in something that reminded him of her or seeing a girl look like her. But it was never her. Those were the hardest four years of his life. 

 

The day he returned home was one of the best of his life. As his plane pulled into the airport he had an overwhelming sensation to rush home. He was surprised to see Rey standing at the gate with a sign and balloons welcoming him home. 

 

He rushed toward her as she jumped in his arms wrapping her legs around his waist. Her lips meeting his in an enthusiastic kiss. Their first kiss. Ben grasped the back of her head as his lips molded against hers, perfect for each other.

 

 _‘Thank god for these four years’_ Ben prayed in his head. Rey was now eighteen and she clearly had no issue with showing her affection for Ben in public. 

 

As the years went by, Rey and Ben became more inseparable if that was possible. She spent more nights in his arms and learning a new way to spend mornings. They’d go on dates and hang out at her house and his. So Ben was heartbroken when Rey graduated and told him about graduate school. 

 

“New York?” 

 

Rey teared up as she sat and held his hands in the small both of her family’s restaurant.  

 

“Ben, come with me.” She begged with her tears streaming down her face.  

 

“Sweetheart, I can’t. I want more than anything but I can’t. My mom's health is not in a good place and with my dad still working for the airlines, I can’t leave.”

 

“I don’t want to be without you,” she sobbed. 

 

“You never will be.” 

 

It broke Ben’s heart putting her on that plane, but she needed to do this. 

 

Rey never stopped thinking about Ben. She’d FaceTime him before and after classes, talk to him on the phone at night before bed and constantly wished she knew what he was doing at home. 

 

“He’s a very lucky guy,” she’d heard her study partners say as she lifted her nose from her text book. 

 

“Who?” She asked. Still involved in her economic teacher’s, Mrs. Young-Chu, lecture on game theory. 

 

“Your soulmate.” Poe said as he held his boyfriend’s hand. While Finn and Poe weren’t soulmates. Rey could tell they loved each other very much. She couldn’t wait to get that back. 

 

As graduation neared and her time in New York came to an end, Rey filled with jitters knowing she’d see Ben again. 

 

*** 

 

Ben boarded the plane to New York, he had grabbed his duffel bag as soon as he got through security and placed the velvet box in his pocket. 

 

*** 

 

“Rey Kanata” her name was called as she walked across the stage, receiving her diploma and shaking her dean’s hand. As soon as she walked off the stage and was excused with her class she ran and jumped into Ben’s arms as he lifted her off the ground. 

 

Rey had cleared out her apartment in New York and shipped her stuff home. She joined Ben back at his hotel for the evening to celebrate her graduation. 

 

They walked to the elevator and he hit the button to head to the 17th floor. They walked into a rooftop balcony that was lined with twinkle lights and candles. Rey felt her breath catch in her chest. As Ben lead her over to the table he held the chair out for her to sit before he dropped to one knee. 

 

“Yes! Yes, a thousand times yes” Rey screamed before he could get a word out. 

 

“Don’t you want to hear what I have to say?” 

 

“Are you asking me to marry you?” 

 

“Yes…” 

 

“Then I don’t need anything else!” 

 

She kissed him and held him tightly. His hometown girl. 

 

*** 

 

“Mommy, why do you and daddy have different eyes?” 

 

Rey smiled as Ben and her prepared breakfast for their daughter. 

 

She sat with her coffee and tucked a strand of hair behind her daughters ear. 

 

“Well, let me tell you,” she said as she looked back at Ben who winked at her.  

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on twitter (reyloalex) and tumblr (atchamberlin)


End file.
